


Give It a Try, It'll Be Alright

by cinderfell



Series: Ikea Au [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, ikea au, sappy fluff in the ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss teaches Yang to dance during a slow work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Try, It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> written quickly for freezerburn friday  
> sobs softly about ikea au  
> yang is a big nerd who doesn't know how to deal with romantic feelings pls protect her

“Damn, it’s pretty empty today, isn’t it?” Yang dropped the box of furniture parts a little too roughly on the display, getting a harsh look from Weiss, who was putting away smaller things across the aisle.  


“Careful,” She snapped. Yang rolled her eyes. The pale girl glanced around as if looking for Goodwitch or another manager to show up and get them in trouble. Nobody came. At least they didn’t have to worry about Neo or the other employees in her friend group. They weren’t working. 

“I mean, we basically have the whole place to ourselves.” Yang grinned, moving the box over a little more. At least she was faster at putting things away. Weiss took forever because everything had to be just right. “When does that ever happen?”  


“I guess you’re right.” Weiss admitted, finishing the display she’d been working on for the past twenty minutes. “It is really nice.”  


Grinning, Yang plopped down on one of the couches. Weiss glanced at her disapprovingly. Was she supposed to lounge around on the furniture? Probably not. But there really wasn’t anyone there to stop her from doing just that. Hey, at least her parents taught her not to put her feet up on the coffee table. Then she’d actually live up to Weiss calling her an uncivilized beast. Crossing her legs and leaning back, she patted the cushion next to her.  


“Come on, Ice Queen,” She smirked at Weiss’s face growing slightly redder. She wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger. She could never tell when it came to that nickname. “Loosen up.”  


“Yang.” Weiss warned, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly, chin tilting up so she could squint disapprovingly at her coworker.  


“Take a seat,” She waved at the open part of the couch. “Enjoy the opportunity to get off your feet while on the job.”  


“You’re terrible.” But she took the seat anyways, crossing her ankles and holding her hands in her lap like the prettiest little lady Yang had ever seen.  


“You know what I haven’t done since prom?” She suddenly wondered out loud. Weiss glanced at her questioningly. “Dance. Not, like, club dancing. Like, actual dancing.”  


“I remember. You slow danced with Ruby at our senior prom.” Weiss laughed. “Everybody made jokes about sisterly love for the rest of the year.”  


“Good times,” Yang murmured fondly, remembering Ruby laughing as Yang kneeled down to lay her head against her little sister’s chest, sticking her tongue out at couples they danced by on the floor.  


“We could dance sometime.” Weiss offered suddenly, eyebrow raised.  


She laughed. “Thanks, but I was just thinking out loud. I can’t dance.”  


“God, Yang. Trust me. I remember.” Yang elbowed the other girl playfully. “I don’t know. I could teach you if you wanted?”  


“When?” Yang grinned, reclining on the couch some more. “You gonna take me to your rich girl dance studio? Swing me around like first class dancer? Take me onto a reality dancing competition as your awkward but lovable novice dance partner?”  


“Oh, of course,” The heiress smiled wryly at the blonde. “I’ll even get you the cutest little tutu for the dance sessions.”  


“Damn, Weiss, how did you know I always wanted a tutu?”  


“I know you.” The smile softened. “Or, instead of all that, I can just dance with you right now.”  


“Uh,” Yang paused. “You serious?”  


“Why not?” Weiss practically jumped off of the couch. “You said to loosen up. I’m loosening up.”  


“I also said to relish the time you get to spend sitting on your ass while you’re on shift.” Yang sat up but didn’t move from her seat.  


“I pick and choose what I listen to.” She gestured at the open spot of floor in front of the couch and coffee table. “Come on.”  


“I…” She paused to think of an argument. And then she thought about being so close to Weiss that she could feel her, and Yang got to her feet. “Just one.”  


“Fine.” Weiss smiled, holding out her hands. The faint music playing overhead was slow enough for them to work with apparently, because Weiss was ready to start right then.  


Her hands were soft and small, the pads of her fingers rough from practicing strings for hour and hours. A musician's hands. She knew Weiss played instruments, but she’d never guessed her hands would be like this. So dainty and perfect for precision.  


She felt a bit silly. Her hands were large and clunky compared to Weiss’s. Her hands were bigger and darker, her fingernails blunt and coated in chipping yellow nail polish from more than a week before. She felt clumsy compared to the smaller girl.  


“I can’t dance,” She repeated, this time more as an apology than anything. Weiss chuckled softly.  


“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to lead.” Weiss’s eyes were so blue it made the blonde’s head feel dizzy.  


And she did. Gently, she guided Yang step by step through a simple dance. By the time the song was halfway through, Yang was able to move without stepping all over Weiss’s feet. Sighing softly, Weiss leaned her forehead again Yang’s collar. “You, m’am, are ridiculously hard to teach.”  


Yang’s mouth parted but no sound came out.  


She tried to recall how long she’d felt like this. How long it had been since being close to Weiss made her heart pound and her head feel like it was about to explode. It definitely hadn’t always been like that. She remembered hating the other girl, thinking she was a rich snob who was rude to her little sister. Then they’d planned prom, and they were friends and Yang loved being around her. But it hadn’t felt like Yang did as she swayed with Weiss slowly in the middle of the Ikea, the lights flickering above them and the song they’d started dancing too long since over.  


There weren’t enough words in the English language that could be properly stringed together to describe just how much Yang loved Weiss in that moment.  


She just wished she could tell her. Say it out loud. Show it to her. Just… just do anything about it.  


“Weiss, hey,” She murmured, hand gently playing with the hem of Weiss’s shirt. It was a bit too big for her. It was kind of adorable. Well, everything about Weiss was adorable to Yang.  


“Hmm?” The noise was muffled against Yang’s shirt. Her heart skipped a beat. Absently ,she wondered if Weiss could hear it. It sounded like a sledgehammer to her.  


“I’m not sure, uh, if you’ve noticed, but,” She paused, trying to find a way to actually express herself. Words. Words, words, words, words, words. Why were words suddenly so hard? She never ran out of words. But here she was, speechless at a time when she desperately needed something. Anything.  


Weiss shifted, looking up at her curiously. It was even harder with those big baby blues looking up at her. Yang felt like she was going to pass out. When she spoke, Weiss sounded far away. “Noticed what?”  


“We’ve been friends for… a pretty long time now. And it’s been really great.” Was her voice cracking? She thought it was cracking. “But… I don’t know. Lately it’s just… been feeling different. Not--” She suddenly stuttered, trying to catch herself. “Not that I don’t still like you! I do! Trust me, I do. I still like you so much. Like, wow. So much.”  


She laughed. She laughed because she didn’t know what else to do. She let go of Weiss, taking a few steps back and turning away from her as the laughter became louder.  


“Uh…” Weiss sounded… concerned, to say the least. “You okay?”  


“Fine! I’m totally fine!” Finding a break in the laughter, she took deep breaths. Slowly, she turned back to the confused girl. “It’s just…lately I’ve really started to like you. In, like, a not totally--”  


_“Yang, we need you at the front of the store for customer service.”_ Blake’s voice cut in over the speaker system, right as Yang squeezed out her last words.  


“--platonic way, like a crush way.”  


They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Weiss looked about as lost as Yang felt. Yang glanced down, avoiding her wide, questioning eyes.  


_“Yang. To the front.”_ Blake’s voice over the speaker system was annoyed. Hastily, the girl added, _“Please.”_  


Yang cast an unsure look from Weiss and then to the front of the store. Deciding the tension was too much, she turned on her heels and started walking, quietly burning with shame over just running away after dropping something like that on Weiss. Dammit. 

Dammit, she probably just wrecked their friendship. Dammit.  


“Hey!” Weiss called from behind her.  


Her pace stuttered, finally pausing to listen. She didn’t turn around, not wanting to show how red her face had gotten.  


“Do you wanna grab coffee or something after work?”  


She turned slowly to look at Weiss, unsure if what she heard was correct. Weiss still looked a bit disorientated. But she also looked a bit… hopeful? Yang was about to fucking cry in the middle of Ikea. What a place to break down.  


“Uh,” Where were the words when she needed them? “Yeah. I mean--yes. I mean--fuck, yeah Weiss. Alright.”  


“Alright.” Weiss smiled, unsure.  


“Alright.” She repeated, smiling back nervously. Her mind was in the fucking gutter at this point. Was it really happening or was it a really cruel dream? Either way, her head was spinning.  


When she finally got to the front, Blake had already handed off her issue to another employee. At first she seemed annoyed, but she got a look at Yang’s face and quickly became concerned.  


“Are you okay? You’re really red.” Blake moved in to lay a hand across Yang’s forehead to check her temperature but Yang brushed her hands away, moving to move her hot face down directly into the fan spinning on the counter.  


“Ask me in ten minutes when my head clears up.” She murmured, voice vibrating through the fan.  


“Or, y’know, you could just tell me now.” Blake’s voice was dry.  


Slowly, Yang smiled into the fan. “I think I just got a date with Weiss.”


End file.
